User blog:Vincent Ly/Video Game Gals
Activision Blizzard Activision Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicot) Reignited elora.jpg|Elora (Spyro series) 290px-Stealth Elf Image.jpg|Stealth Elf (Skylanders series) Cassidy Sharp.jpeg|Cassidy Sharp (Darkwatch) Kurenai.png|Kurenai (Red Ninja: End of Honor) Blizzard Entertainment 2878740-InfestedKerrigan_SC2_Art4.jpg|Sarah Kerrigan (StarCraft series) Tracer portrait.png|Tracer (Overwatch) Arc System Works Rcg_misako.png|Misako (Kunio-kun series) Rcg_kyoko.png|Kyoko (Kunio-kun series) May GGXrd Portrait1.png|May (Guilty Gear series) Bandai Namco Ms. Pac-man (Official Image) 2.png|Ms. Pac-Man Lolo022.jpg|Lolo (Klonoa series) Ling-xiaoyu-tekken7-render-official.png|Long Xiaoyu (Tekken series) Asuka-tekken7-render-official.png|Asuka Kazama (Tekken series) SC6 Taki.jpg|Taki (Soulcalibur series) NxCWonderMomo.jpeg|Wonder Momo (character) 52347755.jpg|Rutee Katrea (Tales series) BlackRose (LINK).jpg|BlackRose (.Hack series) 2473012-nxc-valkyrie.jpg|Valkyrie (Namco character) Reiko Nagase.jpeg|Reiko Nagase (Ridge Racer series) Alicia Winston.png|Alicia Winston (Time Crisis series) Cylindria.jpg|Cylindria (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) Nxc-xiaomu.jpg|Xiaomu (Namco X Capcom/Project X Zone series) KOSMOS3Concept2.jpg|KOS-MOS (Xenosaga series) Tekken-6-Bloodline-Rebellion-Nina-Wiliams-Render.jpg|Nina Willaims (Tekken series) Tumblr njs84itdpc1re9fe1o1 1280.jpg|Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken series) Lili T7.jpg|Emilie De Rochefort (Tekken series) SC6 Sophitia.jpg|Sophitia Alexandra (Soulcalibur series) God Eater Alisa (35).jpg|Alisa Ilinichina Amiella (God Eater series) NxCHiromiTengenji.jpeg|Hiromi Tengenji (Burning Force) D3 Publisher Pale Wing.jpeg|Pale Wing (Earth Defense Force series) Riho Futaba.jpeg|Riho Futaba (Simple series) Capcom MM11Roll.png|Roll (Mega Man classic series) MML2RollCaskett.jpg|Roll Caskett (Mega Man Legends series) Chun-liclean.png|Chun-Li (Street Fighter series) Kasugano Sakura.png|Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter series) Morrigan.jpg|Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers series) Alternate costumes 7 by indiana69-d3hyea3-1-.jpg|Jill Valentine (Resident Evil series) Cammyclean.png|Cammy White (Street Fighter series) Maya-Fey.png|Maya Fey (Ace Attorney series) Athenaaa6smaller.png|Athena Cykes (Ace Attorney series) Claire Redfield.jpg|Claire Redfield (Resident Evil series) 502px-KarinSFA3.jpg|Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter series) Tron-kobun.jpg|Tron Bonne (Mega Man Legends series) Mayl Sakurai.jpg|Mayl Sakurai (Mega Man Batle Network series) Roll Officialartbn1.jpg|Roll.EXE (Mega Man Battle Network series) 28972-siru b large.gif|Silvia (Viewtiful Joe franchise) Felicia-xedge-0.jpg|Felicia (Darkstalkers series) Hsien-Ko.png|Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers series) 334438-b70c016b0b2e23364de3005c20aeca8d.jpg|Nina (Breath of Fire series) MvsC2Sonson.png|SonSon III (Capcom franchise) TatsuCapSaki.png|Saki Omokane (Quiz Nanairo Dreams) Remember me nilin 2 by ivances-d5hkfg1.png|Nilin (Remember Me) Regina2.png|Regina (Dino Crisis series) LinnKurosawa.jpeg|Linn Kurosawa (Capcom franchise) MonsterHunter (MVCI).png|Monster Hunter (female character) Suna Light.png|Suna Light (Mega Man: Fully Charged) Cooking Mama Limited CookingMamaHomePage.jpg|Mama (Cooking Mama series) Disney Has its own page Electronic Arts Cass5.png|Cassandra Pentaghast (Dragon Age franchise) Kadokawa Dwango Kadokawa Julietstarling.jpg|Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) FromSoftware Sekiro-The-Divine-Heir-Kuro-Profile.png|Kuro, The Divine Heir (Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice) Spike Chunsoft Kirigiri in DR1.png|Kyouko Kirigiri (Danganronpa series) Koei Tecmo DOA6 Kasumi Render.png|Kasumi (Dead or Alive series) Sun Shangxiang Artwork (DW9).png|Sun Shangxiang (Dynasty Warriors series) Guan Yinping Artwork (DW9).png|Guan Yinping (Dynasy Warriors series) Xingcai Artwork (DW9).png|Xingcai (Dynasty Warriors series) DOA6 Ayane Render.png|Ayane (Ninja Gaiden/Dead or Alive series) Diaochan Artwork (DW9).png|Diaochan (Dynasty Warriors series) Hollymra2.png|Holly (Monster Rancher series) Konami Pastel (Twin Bee).jpeg|Pastel (TwinBee series) Cha emi img.jpg|Emi (Dance Dance Revolution) Reiko 01.png|Reiko Hinomoto (Rumble Rose series) Nanami01.gif|Nanami (Suikoden II) Flat,1000x1000,075,f.u2.jpg|Mimi and Nyami (Pop`n Music series) Tumblr oae11p3oOX1tu022ro2 1280.png|Yae (Ganbare Goemon series) Tran 3D.gif|Tran (Beatmania IIDX series) Konami Lady - 01.png|Konami Lady DDR HP1 Rena .jpeg|Rena (Dance Dance Revolution series) 614435-celica_official.jpeg|Celica (Beatmania IIDX series) Hudson Soft Pink_Bomberman_R.png|Pink Bomberman (Bomerman series) BR4HumanNagib.png|Nagi the Spurious (Bloody Roar series) Shout 4.png|Shout (Bomberman Jetters) Princess Tina (Adventure Island).jpeg|Princess Tina (Adventure Island series) AliceHumanBRX.jpg|Alice Tsukagami (Bloody Roar series) JennyHumanBRX.jpg|Jenny Burtory (Bloody Roar series) ShinaHuman2BRX.jpg|Shina (Bloody Roar series) Lab Zero Games Filia official render.jpg|Filia (Skullgirls) Cerebella offical render.jpeg|Cerebella (Skullgirls) Peacock action portrait by oh8-d2qigab.jpeg|Peacock (Skullgirls) Parasoul skullgirls.jpeg|Parasoul (Skullgirls) Msfortune skullgirls.jpeg|Ms. Fortune (Skullgirls) Painwheel skullgirls.jpeg|Painwheel (Skullgirls) ValentineAltArt.jpg|Valentine (Skullgirls) Squigly action portrait by oh8-d5w82lg.jpeg|Squigly (Skullgirls) Level-5 Xiaochan2.jpeg|Xiao (Dark Cloud 1) Dark Cloud 2 - Monica.png|Monica Raybrandt (Dark Cloud 2) Emmy.png|Emmy Altava (Professor Layton prequel trilogy) Ares Kino Aki Ep 23.png|Kino Aki/Silvia Woods (Inazuma Eleven series) Katie Forester 2019.png|Katie Forester (Yo-Kai Watch series) Level-5 Comcept Call Artwork.png|Call (Mighty No. 9) Joule.jpeg|Joule Adams (ReCore) CallConcept.png|Call C. Bones (Red Ash: The Indelible Legend) Majesco Entertainment Bloodr.jpg|Rayne (BloodRayne series) p2_lili.jpg|Lili Zanotto (Psychonauts) Mircrosoft Cortana.png|Cortana (Halo series (anti-heroine in the original trilogy)) Berri.png|Berri (Conker series) Vela Jet Force.jpg|Vela (Jet Force Gemini) Joanna PDZ.png|Joanna Dark (Perfect Dark series) Jade Dragon (Tao Feng: FOTL).jpeg|Jade Dragon (Tao Feng: Fist of the Lotus) OrchidRender2 zps59d82203.png|Black Orchid (Killer Instinct series) Killer Instinct - Kim Wu.png|Kim Wu (Killer Instinct series) 647170-kluke.jpeg|Kluke (Blue Dragon series) Kazooie.png|Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie series) Kameo 2.jpeg|Kameo (Kaemo: Elements of Power) MumboJumbo 1692193-jessicacannon.png|Jessica Cannon (SiN series) Nintendo Princess toadschool peach.png|Princess Peach (Mario franchise) Zelda SSBU.png|Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda franchise) Samus SSBU.png|Samus (Metroid series) Dixie Kong - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png|Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong Country series) Krystal8.jpg|Krystal (Star Fox franchise) Female trainer ssbu.png|Leaf (Pokemon) Daisy SSBU.png|Princess Daisy (Mario franchise) Rosalina & Luma SSBU.png| Rosalina (Mario franchise) PlayStation Talwyn.png|Talwyn Apogee (Ratchet and Clank series) Natalie Ape Escape Million Monkeys.png|Natalie (Ape Escape series) Keira from Jak X render.png|Keira Hagai (Jak and Daxter series) Line Sticker Sunny 8.png|Sunny Funny (RaRappa the Rapper series) Yuna (EG/HSG).png|Yuna (Everybody's Golf/Hot Shots Golf series) Kiya Render.jpg|Kiya (MediEvil II) IMG 6516.jpg|Chloe Frazer (Uncharted series) Yumi.png|Yumi (Ape Escape series) Yelena.jpeg|Ashely/Yelena (Everybody's Golf/Hot Shot Golf series) Carmelita Fox.png|Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper series) Princess Jean (MTGP).jpeg|Princess Jean (Motor Toon Grand Prix) Sega Sammy Sega Team Sonic Racing Amy no car.png|Amy Rose Stella (Alex Kidd).png|Stella (Alex Kidd) DOA5 Pai Render.png|Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter series) shadow-et.jpeg|Shadow Yamoto (Eternal Champions series) TSR Blaze.png|Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Rogue The Bat.png|Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Aika.jpeg|Aika (Skies of Arcadia) Puyo.jpg|Arle Nadja (Puyo Puyo series) ShenhuaInfobox3.png|Shenhua Ling (Shenmue series) Blaze streets of rage 4 trailer.jpeg|Blaze Fielding (Streets of Rage series) Gsh red.jpeg|Red (Gunstar Super Heroes) 2912012-1338767456-deka .gif|Cindy Holiday (Dynamite Deka series) Character Amitie PuyoPuyoeSports.png|Amitie (Puyo Puyo series) Atlus Sbkpluslinda.png|Linda Maltinie (Snowboard Kids series) SNK Heroine-athena.png|Athena Asamiya (SNK franchise) Fio-ms6.png|Fio Germi (Metal Slug series) Square Enix Kh2-yuffie.png|Yuffie Kisaragi KairiKHIII.jpg|Kairi (Kingdom Hearts series) Aqua1.png|Aqua (Kingdom Hearts series) DQHTWTWBB - Aurora.png|Aurora (Dragon Quest series) Kid Chrono Cross.jpg|Kid (Chrono Cross series) Taito Bubble-bobble-wii-050.jpeg|Pab (Bubble Bobble series) Bubble-bobble-wii-051.jpeg|Peb (Bubble Bobble series) Time gal reika.png|Time Gal (character) Square Enix Europe Lara Croft TRA.jpg|Lara Croft (Tomb Raider franchise) Nikki2.jpg|Nikki (Pandemonium series) Guppy_profile.png|Guppy (Magical Hoppers) Take-Two Interactive Maya.jpg|Maya (Borderlands series) Elizabeth R1.png|Elizabeth (Bioshock series) Ubisoft Betilla RO.png|Betilla (Rayman series) Ly - Artwork - Scan .png|Ly the Fairy (Rayman series) Barbara infobox.png|Barbara (Rayman series) Jade bge.jpg|Jade (Beyond Good & Evil) Farah Profile Render-1-.png|Princess Farah (Prince of Persia series) Kaileena Two Thrones.png|Kaileena (Prince of Persia series) Warner Bros. Has its own page WayFoward Shantae artwork.png|Shantae (character) Guppi render.png|Guppi (Xtreme Sports (GBC version)) Category:Blog posts